The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines. More specifically, means for manually rotating an interior shaft of a turbomachine when the turbomachine is not operating.
When performing maintenance and/or inspection (such as boroscope inspection) of a turbomachine, for example, a gas turbine engine for an aircraft, it is often desired to rotate the shaft of the gas turbine to provide access to interior components of the core of the gas turbine. This is typically accomplished by turning the accessory gearbox which is connected to the core. To turn the accessory gearbox, a simple cover is removed from the gearbox and a cranking tool is inserted into a cranking pad of the gearbox and the cranking tool is used to rotate the gearbox which in turn rotates the shaft of the gas turbine. Once the cranking operation is completed, the tool is removed and the cover must be replaced to seal the gearbox and gas turbine from oil leakage. If the cover is not replaced, the oil leakage can result in damage to and/or failure of the gas turbine.